Changes
by BLACKWOLF36
Summary: What if the protheans defeated the Reapers? What if the morning war never happened? What if a new evil was threatening the galaxy? Well John and Jane shepard are about to find out. Shepard M xTali, Shepard F xLiara, GarrusxKasumi, and a few more pairs. story spans all 3 games. Lemons in future chapters
1. The changes

**Hello readers this is my first Fanfiction so i hope you like it. **

**This chapter is mostly full of info that is important to the story, Story will really start next chapter.**

**Thanks to "_Darth Azrael"_ for being my Beta Reader **

* * *

Javik looked up into the sky over Eden Prime as another hulking Reaper fell from the sky as the Prothean fleet advanced, firing their massive particle cannons at the few remaining Reapers in orbit over the planet. He couldn't believe it, after centuries of fighting, centuries of running and sacrifice and death, they had done it. He and the scattered and remainder of the Prothean Empire had defeated the Reapers. It had been a long fight, and it had cost so many lives for his kind, and all the other races of the Empire, but it was over.

For a quick second a smile crossed his face. Finally they could start rebuilding. Start again. Rebuild.

It would take a long time. Centuries, maybe even a millennia. Only around half a million Protheans were left to consolidate the remainder of their empire. They had lost most of their colonies on other planets, and sacrificed even more.

"Javik, sir?"

Being broken from his thoughts he turned and looked at the soldier who had called him.

"Yes Kirem?" he replied. "What do we do now sir?" the soldier said. Javik took a moment to look around. All across the landscape and ruins lay the bodies of dead Reapers, and indoctrinated Protheans. Every now and then a flash of green from his soldier's particle rifles would illuminate a distant battle ground as they finished off the hulking menaces that crashed from orbit.

After a few moments of silent contemplation Javik said, "We rebuild."

* * *

**Around 50,000 years later**

Javik looked around the Citadel. He saw all the different races that had evolved since the time before the reapers invaded Asari, Turian, Quarian "Who are still very attractive." He thought to himself, and suprisingly the Salarians. Javik had heard that the last time his species had seen the Salarians they were eating flies. Now they were the smartest species in the galaxy, or at least, the sneakiest of the galaxy.

His thoughts brought on the memory of the Javik that had lead his people to defeating the reapers, the same Javik for which he was named. Javik was a soldier just like the Legendary Javik that had defeated the Reapers almost 50,000 years ago. He was here on the citadel to be the body guard to the new Prothean councilor.

It had only been about 50 years since the Protheans had recovered enough from the Reaper invasion to go back to space travel. The reason for the slow recovery was that there were so few of them left that they simply could not maintain all of the advance technology they had. They had to start over in the areas of Weapons, Transportation, and communication, adapting to the new form of communication that seemed so primitive to them, but was still commonplace for the now 'advanced' species of the galaxy. When they were finally able to get back to the Citadel the Protheans found that it had become inhabited by all the species that they had helped advance. Most of the Prothean people had wanted to try to take back the Citadel and try to reestablish the old Empire of 50,000 years ago that his people grew up hearing about, or witnessing through the Memory Shards that survived the Reaper Invasion.

The leaders of the Protheans knew better. They knew that they were on the same level as all the races now on the Citadel, and presented with the fact that the Asari, Turians, Salarians, and Quarians had established a galactic government that shared power, and attempting to over throw them would be suicide. So the leaders of the Prothean Empire decided it would be best to try to join the galactic community and share power.

Javik was a young Prothean at the time second contact had been made. He was only in his 20's at the time and because Protheans lived as long as the Asari, Javik was just starting on his very long path through life. At the time he had been rising through the ranks of the military, called a prodigy by his instructors, and a credit to the leader for which he had been named. He had been on the ship that had first landed on the Citadel and had been to the meeting that had taken place between the Prothean leaders and the Citadel council. It would be another 50 years until the Protheans would be allowed a spot on the council. Though the Asari were quick to offer them a seat, the Turian, Salarian, and Quarian councilors had debated the issue, considered all possible outcomes. At the time the Prothean councilor "Victor" (whose proper Prothean name was to difficult for the other species of the galaxy to pronounce) was announcing Javik had been chosen to be the first Prothean Specter at only 70 years old.

This is where he was now, escorting the Councilor to the first meeting involving the Protheans. The meeting had something to do with the Quarians creating some Synthetic race called the Geth as he was told. "I hate politics." Javik said to no one in particular.

Turning around Javik noticed the Prothean councilor looking at him. "It's time for the meeting Javik." The councilor said. Nodding, Javik followed the councilor as they both entered the council chamber. Only one thought was on Javiks mind "Please let this end swiftly."

* * *

Javik walked next to Victor as they made their way to the meeting, the councilor's robes billowing around his legs, making it appear as if he was floating. Javik turned his gaze to Victor, walking in silence; the only noise was the normal sounds of people talking to each other and store owners talking to customers. Javik finally broke the silence by asking Victor a question. "What do you think about all of this Councilor Victor?" Javik asked while looking around the Presidium.

"About what Javik?" the councilor responded

"About all of this." Javik said, sweeping his arm out to encompass the sight of the members of the various species of the galaxy going about their business.

"About us, the Protheans, the greatest Empire since the Inusannon, sharing power with all these other races, most that our ancestors helped develop?"

Councilor Victor looked around and stayed quiet for a few minutes, no doubt think of his response. "I think it is a great thing for us Javik." He replied

Javik was taken aback at the councilor's response, but his military training made sure he didn't let it show on his face. Most other Protheans Javik knew thought that sharing the power among different species was a blasphemy, that it was a disgrace to the now broken empire that they had sacrificed so much for during their war with the Reapers.

"Why do you think that?" Javik asked, curious as to why the councilor thought this.

Victor looked at Javik and then replied "I think that because we have something now that our ancestors never had. We have allies Javik." was the councilors answer. Victor paused for a second before continuing. "The reason our people were reduced to the technological level of those we helped developed is the Reapers. We may have won that war but we were weakened. If we had allies back then we may still be as our people once were." The councilor said.

Javik let what the councilor said sink in before smiling and replying. "Yes, yes we do have allies now, and I see great things for our people in the future." Javik said with much enthusiasm.

Victor only nodded his head in agreement as he said "As do I."

Finally after around ten minutes of walking they arrived at the council meeting room. Once inside Javik and Victor both could hear arguing between two people.

Victor began to chuckle. "Well looks they decided to start without us Javik." Victor said.

"Seems so, does this mean we can just leave." Javik replied jokingly.

Victor started to laugh harder at the joke as they entered the room and saw what was going on.

Javik took his spot at the entrance while Victor went to his spot on the council table.

Javik saw that the arguing he had heard was coming from the Salarian and Quarian councilors.

The salarian counclier was the one currently talking.

"How can you be sure that they will not cause major problems to the Galaxy? Artificial Intelligence research is prohibited for a reason." the Salarian councilor said to the Quarian councilor, a small amount of fear was in his voice.

The Salarian was older, somewhere in his early 30's from what Javik had read. He had grayish colored skin and deep black eyes. His face showed the signs of his age.

Javik then turned his attention to the Quarian counciler as she began to speak up. "The Geth are not a threat to the galaxy, they are just servants to my people. We haven't even programmed any military tactics into their neural network." She said. Lea'Foris vas Rannoch was her name if he remembered correctly.

Even for an older Quarian, around 50 by Javik's estimation, she had a beauty about her that Quarians were known for. She was wearing a Environmental suit that waas common among her people. They had to wear them outside of Rannoch because of their weak immune system. They could take them off but their bodies would need time to adapt and they didn't always have time for that so they wore the environmental suits. The Quarians were thankful that their immune systems were strong enough that they didn't have to wear helmets all the time, the suits were enough. Though every few months they had to take injections that helped their bodies fight off air-born infections.

Though, to Javik's knowledge, Quarians wore the suits even on Rannoch. It was something about the suits becoming a symbol of trust or something like that, he couldn't remember.

_"Not that I'm complaining."_ Javik thought. _"Those suits do tend to be skin tight"_ he added, a small smile forming on his face. He was brought out of his thought as the Asari counciler began to speak.

"We cannot be sure that they will not learn. After all from our reports the Geth get smarter as more of them come within close proximity to one another. Also they are capable of learning are they not?" the Asari counciler asked.

Lea looked at the Asari counclier, her eyes angry slits. "Yes they can learn but they will not just decide to go around destroying colonies..." before Lea could finish the Asari counclier interrupted her. "How can you be so sure of that?"

Lea was silent for minute. How _could_ she be sure of that? She wasn't the biggest fan of the Geth, but she wasn't going to go against her people, or appear weak in front of the other Councilors.

"I can't be sure of that. It is a matter of trust." Lea stated quietly.

"I thought as much." the Asari counciler said.

Javik looked at the Asari councilor. From what he had been able to gather she was a fairly young Asari, by Asari and Prothean standards. She was only 300 years old, and hailed as a diplomatic prodigy. Her skin was a light blue color; pink facial markings of either the city state she was from or simply for decoration he did not know. Her name was Maraga Saloas as Javik recalled. She was wearing a long red colored robe that emphasized the well-proportioned curves of her body.

The Turian councilor was the next to speak.

"The quickest, safest, and by far the simplest option is to wipe them out. We do not need to take chances." He said in a monotone voice trying to hide the fact he didn't want to be where he was currently, he failed.

Javik looked at the turian. He looked like all other turians but with a red color in his fringe.

Javik knew that turians were tough fighters. He had a few scars that reminded him of that.

"Well whatever we do we can't make a decision without input from our newest council member can we?" Maraga said looking at Victor, who until this point had remained quiet.

"What do you think councilor Victor?" she asked

Victor looked at Lea for a second before finally speaking.

"I think we should let the Quarians do as they please with the Geth," he says before pausing. "as long as they are careful with how the Geth develop. They should also be prepared to answer for any actions the Geth take." Javik finished.

Maraga, the Turian, and Salarian councilor all pondered this for a few moments before looking to each other and nodding in silent agreement.

Maraga then spoke to Lea.

"Lea we will let you continue to use the Geth but do not over step your boundaries with them or there will be consequences."

Lea nodded her head and thanked the other councilors.

"Thank you, I will really the information to the Admirals immediately" with that Lea got up and walked out of the room.

Soon after the other councilors followed suit each leaving to go back to their quarters.

"Well this may be interesting." Javik thought as he left with Victor.

* * *

**One year later.**

"What?" Lea shouted.

"The council has made its decision." Maraga said. "One year ago we warned you about the Geth, we gave you our trust, and you have betrayed it. The Geth have evolved and have become a potential threat to the galactic community. As punishment the Quarians are having their position on the council revoked, and any Quarian spectre will lose their status, effective immediately.

Lea was in shock. This was unbelievable.

"I don't understand what we have done with the Geth that has gotten you all so paranoid?" she asked. "They haven't rebelled or attacked any colonies. All we did was..." she never got to finish as Victor interrupted her. "You gave them true intelligence." he paused before continuing. "They no longer need to be near each other to learn. Each platform can now learn on its own. Each platform is an individual as well" "Also we have reports of you training the Geth for military purposes. This makes them an immediate threat." Javik said. "You're lucky we are not making you destroy them, or dispatching the Citadel Fleet to do that for you, Spirits know it would be the right decision." He added.

"Lea you must leave, we are sorry." Maraga said.

Lea not being able to find words turned and left, taking a transport to the docks so a shuttle could take her back to Rannoch. She tried desperately to find a way to break the news to her people.

* * *

**Around 300 years later...**

Two figures could be seen walking toward a high tech new ship. The ship had the words "SSV NORMANDY" on it hull. Both figures were human, and both were wearing military uniforms with the sleeves rolled up. One figure was a male around 6ft 2 with a Military short high-and-tight haircut. He was very fit and muscular, mostly due to his training and missions with N7 Special Forces.

His blue eyes shined brightly as he walked to the Normandy.

His name was John Shepard. He was 26 years old and was a commander with the Alliance navy, he was also in the N7 program. John had joined the Alliance 8 years ago when he turned 18.

Next to him was a woman his age. She was 5ft 10 and she had natural shoulder length red hair, an increasing rarity in such a genetically diverse era.

She also had freckles on her face that added innocence to her. Her emerald green eyes shining with wonder.

Her body fit her Alliance uniform perfectly. It brought out every curve on her military toned body.

Whenever she walked by men of all races had their eyes on her, mostly looking at her nice ass or her C cup sized breast.

Her name was Jane Shepard, John was her twin brother. He had been born 10 minutes before her, which annoyed her. She hated calling him her big brother.

Like her brother Jane joined the Alliance when she turned 18. She had risen only to the rank of gunnery chief but she was hailed as a great warrior like her brother when it came to combat. He just tended to be a better leader than her. And with all the things he had been through during his career the rank and respect he had was definitely well earned.

Looking to her brother Jane spoke up. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yes" was the reply she got from John.

They were about to board the Normandy. John had been named the XO of the ship behind the command of Capitan Anderson.

"Are you?" John asked his sister as they neared the hatch to get on the ship. His gazed turned from the ship in front of him to his sister next to him. She smiled and said. "Of course I am."

At that John smiled and both of them met aboard the Normandy and began what would be a long adventure.

* * *

Outside the Milky Way galaxy loomed a giant ship. It was easily bigger than any ship in any of the Citadel Fleet and had amazing fire power.

At the head of the ship was a giant room. The room was black as the vast space it was traveling through, the only light being that of the spinning galaxy directly in front of the ship.

In the middle of this room was a chair and in that chair was the only occupant of the room. He was just sitting in the chair looking out at the approaching galaxy, drawn into the almost hypnotizing spin.

The figure laughed to himself. "Let's see what the Milky Way has to offer." he said out loud to no one in particular.

After a few more minutes the door to the room opened and the attitude of the figure changed to annoyance in a heartbeat. He didn't like being bothered.

"What!" the figure shouted to the person who had come into the room.

The new comer was shaking a little obviously scared of the figure in the chair. He took a minute to gather his feelings back before speaking.

"Sir, we will be in the Milky Way in one month. That is all", the person quickly left the room after making this announcement.

Once again alone the figure in the chair turned his sight back on the approaching galaxy and smiled, showing off a large set of sharp teeth. "Perfect" he said.

* * *

**Well that is chapter 1. I hope you all liked it pleas review if you so choose and message me if you have any questions**

**sorry if it takes me a bit to update i am a really slow writer also i procrastinate like crazy.**

**_BlackWolf_ out **


	2. Eden Prime part 1

**Alright everyone here is chapter 2. But before we start it I want to thank everyone who read the chapter and add this to whatever list they did. Alerts or Favs**

**Also a special thanks to the 4 people who left comments that really made me want to keep writeing. **

**Also thanks to Darth****Azrael** for being my beta reader and helping me out with some of the chapter.

**So without further delay here is chapter 2 of changes.**

**I dont now own ME **

* * *

Changes chapter 2

One month later...

It had been one month since John and Jane had started their adventure on the Normandy.

In that time they had gotten to know the rest of the Normandy's crew. It was a common trait they had. Wanting to go around and get to know the crew on a personal level. It was also one of the reasons John was held in regard as a good leader.

One of the people they'd gotten to know was the Normandy's navigator Charles Pressley. He was a good man and a fine officer, even if he was a bit of a xenophobe. He was also completely loyal to the commanding officer and would generally never question an order from the CO.

The chief engineer of the ship, engineer Adams.

Also on board the Normandy was a good friend of theirs. Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, a friend to John and Jane who they meet shortly after joining the alliance.

Finally they got to know the Normandy's pilot, Jeff "Joker" Moreau, given the nickname while in flight school because he never smiled. At least until his instructors had, in his own words, "Got their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs". He was the best pilot in the Alliance fleet. Unfortunately he had a condition known as Vrolik Syndrome in which his bones were weak and easily broken, which required him to use crutches when he moved or it could lead to serious injury.

Everything for the past month had been going well. Well that was up until a few hours ago.

* * *

John was walking through the Normandy. He had just finished eating breakfast with his sister and Kaidan.

John was ready to head around the ship and talk to the crew like he normally did at this time.

His first stop was going to talk to Joker. He and joker had become good friends in the past month. He liked the pilots constant joking though sometimes it could be a little out of place.

As he was approaching the cockpit John was stopped by Navigator Pressley.

"Commander."

Turning around John looked at the Navigator before responding.

"Yes Pressley what do you need?"

"It's not what I need it's Captain Anderson. He wants to speak with you immediately."

"Alright, where is he?"

"He's in the comm room."

"Alright, thank you Pressley"

Pressley nodded to John then walked past him and took his seat in the cockpit.

Sighing, John turned and began walking towards the briefing room.

"Well, looks like talking to Joker will have to wait." John thought to himself

Walking into the briefing room John saw Anderson sitting down in a chair, a grim look on his face.

"You called for me sir?" John asked.

One thing John had liked about Captain Anderson the moment he met him was that like John, Anderson was never big on the formalities of rank or the chain of command. He let people call him sir and salute him if they wanted or the situation called for it, but if someone liked calling him Anderson he was fine with it, the same way John didn't have a problem with people calling him Commander, or just Shepard.

Anderson turned to John and motioned for him to sit. John sat in the seat right across form Anderson.

"Yes I did. There is something important I need to discuss with you."

"What would that be Anderson?" John asked dropping the formality for the time.

"A few minutes ago we picked up a distress call from an Alliance military base on Eden Prime." Anderson said, getting up from his chair.

John was surprised. The humans and Protheans had good relations since first contact. They had even let the humans build a base and a few colonies on parts of Eden Prim that the Protheans didn't inhabit. Why would they attack them?

"Why would the Protheans attack one of our bases, I thought we were on good terms with them?" John was hoping he could get some answers to the questions swimming in his mind.

"It isn't the protheans." Anderson replied

"What, then who is it?"

"We don't know. The Protheans contacted us after we got the distress call saying they knew about the attack going on and were not part of it. They even sent troops to assist. The enemy is still undetermined."

"Well I take it that we're going to go assist the base." John said already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Shepard I want you to take Gunnery chief Jane and Staff Lieutenant Alenko and go assist the base. Take out any hostiles and keep an eye out for civilian survivors. Once you hit planet side you'll be linking up with three specters that were on the ground when the attack started. They've agreed to assist you and your team. Get your gear together. Joker has already set a course and we will be at Eden Prime in 20 minutes."

"Understood sir, is there anything else."

"No Shepard, you're dismissed. Be careful out there."

"I will Anderson, don't worry."

John walked out of the briefing room and went below deck to grab Jane and Kaidan.

Along the way a smile formed on his face.

_"Looks like things are gonna start getting a little more exciting now. Good, things were actually getting a bit boring." _John thought to himself.

* * *

Half an hour later John was in the armory, locking his plates onto his body suit, the blood stripe running down the right arm and the N7 patch on the right pectoral bringing a smile to his lips as his sister donned armor that matched his own, just fitted for a woman.

Across from them Kaidan was getting into his own armor, a purple stripe running down his arm.

The first time Jane saw Kaidan he had been wearing the armor. She almost laughed because it was a bad color for him. She found out later that he wore it because purple signified he was a biotic.

After she fastened the last plate to her body suit she reached into her locker to grab her weapons. John had already strapped his pistol to his hip and had his N7 valient sniper on it magnetic clamp on his back. He was checking his assault rifle. It was the Alliance standard issue Lancer, fitted with special shavers for shredder rounds and a recoil damper set into the stock. He checked his omni-tool, making sure his tech mines were properly configured to be flash built by the mini-fabricator and loaded with the proper programs. He checked the programming on his combat drone to make sure it would deploy properly. He was not like other engineers he loved mid to long range fighting. For close combat he normally relied on his combat drone and pistol but using the pistol was rare for him.

As long as she could remember John had been into engineering. That was one of the reasons he got along with Adams so well.

She however had always been good at one thing above all else. She was good at sneaking. She would always hide and scare her friends and John whenever she could. During training she would always score highest on the range with her sniper rifle. She grinned like a kid in a candy store when they issued her the tactical cloak that was standard issue for Alliance infiltrators.

Reaching the weapons rack she grabbed her Lancer and her Katana shotgun.

She wasn't like most other infiltrators. She liked mid to close range guns instead of mid to long range guns.

Once she grabbed her weapons and checked them she checked to make sure her own equipment was in order.

Once that was over she turned around and saw John and Kaidan ready to go, waiting on her.

"Waiting on me?" she asked jokingly with a smile.

"Well it was either wait here for you or leave then get yelled at for not waiting." John replied.

"True, so shall we go?" Jane said walking out and to the hanger.

John and Kaidan quickly followed behind her.

"So what's going on exactly Commander?" Kaidan asked as all three of them walked to the rear of the cargo area.

"An Alliance base was attacked on Eden Prime by an unknown enemy."

"So let me guess, our job is to go in eliminate the enemy, hopefully with extreme prejudice, and rescue survivors?" Jane said as the Normandy hit the atmosphere.

"Yes. That's the plan."

"Alrighty then, sounds fun. Let's go." Kaidan said as the Normandy finally broke through the atmosphere and headed toward the drop point.

* * *

After a short ride the Normandy landed in a clearing overlooking the base.

Once John, Jane, and Kaidan stepped out they were all shocked. Most of the base was destroyed. Fire and smoke was rising into the sky and gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"How did this happen. This was a military base and I it's just gone like it was nothing but a defenseless colony." Jane asked out loudly.

"It was a surprise attack. It wasn't expected so the humans were not prepared to take action"

The entire team from the Normandy all turned around to find the owner of the voice and saw three figures standing in the clearing.

Two of them were turian and one was a Prothean.

"I take it you're the spectres?" John asked while stepping forward and sticking out his hand to the prothean.

The prothean took John's hand a shook it.

"Yes we are. My name is Javik and these are Nihlus and Saren." Javik said while pointing to the Turians.

"Nice to meet you Javik. I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Marines. These are my teammates Gunnery Chief Jane and Staff Lieutenant Alenko."

"Good to meet all of you, now let Nihlus here fill you in on what is happening." Javik said while motioning for Nihlus to come forward.

Nihlus stepped forward and began to brief Shepard and his team.

"We were on a simple patrol on the outskirts of the colony when we saw several ships descend from orbit. They came to a stop over certain areas and began deploying troops. We heard gunfire almost immediately and got back s fast as we could. All we found were bodies, civilian and soldier alike. The marks on their corpses looked like nothing we've ever seen before. And if it's some kind of advanced technology then it might explain why they were overrun so easily"

"Do you have any idea who the enemy is?" Kaidan asked

Nihlus was about to speak when the other Turian interrupted him.

"This is no species that has made contact." Saren said.

"Well what do they look like?"

"They looked unlike anything I have ever seen. They were about as tall as a turian and had five clawed fingers and toes. Their skin was anywhere from red to black in color. They have two eyes that are black as space and sharp teeth, their legs were reversed jointed like quarians and they can run fast as hell. They also have spikes on their back that poke out of their armor. Their heads bore a close resemblance to turians as well.

"Oh well they sound real friendly." Jane said sarcastically.

"Well it doesn't matter how friendly they look they attacked this base so it means we're putting them down." John replied to that.

"Commander that's not the only thing you should know about these things"

John turned to Javik.

"What else is there, can they shoot lasers from their eyes to?"

"No but they seem to be highly trained in military tactics. This is obviously a species who has trained for war."

"I have a feeling that isn't everything."

"No. They also have the ability to...absorb people, and when they do this they gain the knowledge the person has and any abilities they have like biotics or toughness and pain tolerance as if they absorbed a krogan."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better." Kaidan sighed.

"Fighting hand to hand combat with them is out of the question then." Jane said

"Yes but we will find a way to deal with that. Does anyone have any ideas on what we are going do?" Javik asked.

John smiles and drew his assault rifle. "We're going to find them, then kill them." Jane grinned as she pulled her shotgun from the magnetic clamp on her lower back. "Just give the word and we'll move out." She said. John turned and regarded the people with him. "We'll split into three teams. Fan out and search for survivors. Javik, you're with me, Kaidan and Jane, search the nearest neighborhoods, Nihlus, you and Saren check the loading docks. If you come across any targets, do _not_ engage. Keep in radio contact and rendezvous at the pickup zone in five hours. Move out." He waited for them to turn and leave before he moved toward the tram station, Javik following close behind.

* * *

Saren and Nihlus moved through the factory slowly, quietly, their eyes peeled for any sign of these new aliens. "I don't understand what these things are Saren. What are they after? Where did they come from? Why kill these colonists?" Nihlus said as they rounded a corner. Saren regarded his ally with a cold stare before stating simply "I don't know. Perhaps they've simply come to put the humans in their place, preferably back into the Stone Age." Nihlus' grass green eyes fell on Saren at this statement. "Why do you have such a problem with the humans Saren? The Relay 314 incident was settled peacefully, with a minimal loss of life. And because of it the humans are finally finding their place in the galaxy." Saren growled and shoved Nihlus into the wall. "Yes Nihlus, a _minimal _loss of life. And do you know who part of that minimal loss of life was? My brother, killed in the retaking of Shanxi." Nihlus stared into Saren's eyes for a moment before saying in a too calm voice "Take your hands off me." Saren growled again before letting go and moving into the factories assembly line.

He froze when he saw a pair of the strange aliens dragging a kicking, screaming woman along behind them. When they reached an open space the one dragging her lifted her up and simply pressed her against its body. Saren watched in fascinated horror as the creatures' body seemed to engulf the woman, still screaming, into it. When the woman's screams were finally muffled before dying completely the creatures' body shifted and changed. The spikes receded; it shortened in height, its body shifting into that of the woman it had absorbed. When it was all over the only thing that remained of the creature it had been was the burning red eyes. Nihlus, who had come up behind Saren at the sound of the screams, gulped audibly and whispered "Spirits preserve us."

At the sound of his voice the two aliens turned, their strange rifles coming up and firing a hail of bolts at them. The two turians rolled out of the way as the bolts burned through the wall where they were, Nihlus bringing up his shotgun as Saren fired his pistol. The aliens ducked behind the machinery of the assembly line. The one that resembled a woman tapped against its rifle and the barrel elongated to the length of a sniper rifle and it fired again, the bolt ripping through Nihlus' shields and grazing his neck. He grunted and blindly fired from behind his cover as Saren used his biotics to lift a large crate nearby and hurl it at the aliens, knocking them from their cover and allowing Nihlus to fire at them with his shotgun, hitting the one that still looked alien. It growled something neither of them could understand as it charged at Nihlus. The turian fired at the charging hulk only to hear the rapid beeping that signified his gun had overheated. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to change weapons or let the gun vent its built up heat, he didn't even have enough time to move out of the way. He let his gun fall as he closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

He was more than surprised when he was hit from the side by Saren, who had used a biotic charge attack to knock Nihlus out of the way and take his place as the strange alien barreled into him and started to absorb the blue eyed turian. Saren tried to scream as the things body began to engulf him, drawing him into its body. He managed to blurt out one last word before he was finally fully engulfed. As his head disappeared he turned his gaze on Nihlus and said "Run." Nihlus didn't waste any time as the aliens' body began to reshape itself to resemble its victim. When it was finished, this time the eyes burned ice blue like the eyes of its victim.

* * *

Javik and John rode the tram in wary silence, their senses tuned to any threat. John surveyed the ruined and burning groups of houses and the copses of those that inhabited them. "This is horrible." John said as they passed another farming settlement. Javik nodded. "Indeed. I have seen similar atrocities in the memory shards of my people. The Reapers had similar tactics." He said as they approached the next stop and the tram slowed to a halt. John gripped his rifle tighter and exited, followed by Javik. The sound of gunfire brought their attention to a trooper in white armor running over a hill, diving behind the cover of a large rock as a pair of the hostile aliens crested the same hill, scanning the area for signs of the trooper. John and Javik looked at one another before nodding and firing their weapons, the bursts of John's rifle drowned out by the chime like sound of Javik's particle rifle as the bright green beam sped toward one of the aliens and knocked it off of the hill as the rounds from Johns rifle staggered the other one, giving the trooper enough time to unslung their own assault rifle and fire at the other alien as well. It roared as the rounds dug into its armor and pierced its flesh. John launched his combat drone and watched as it zapped the alien with bolts of lightning before moving away, the alien following after it. John smiled, hoping the detonation from the combat drone's destruction would buy them some time.

John and Javik headed for the trooper, who turned out to be a woman. "Report soldier!" John said. The woman holstered her rifle and snapped off a quick salute. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the two-twelve infantry unit sir. Thanks for the save commander." She said. John scanned the area, making sure they were still alone. "Are you wounded Williams?" he asked. "Just a few scrapes and burns, nothing serious." She responded. "Do you know anything about the attack?" John asked. Ashley shook her head "One minute me and a few buddies were on patrol, the next there's explosions and people screaming." She responded. "We tried to fight them off, but their weapons, their armor, and that we're absorbing thing they do. Most of the unit was wiped out. I think I'm all that's left." She finished. Javik looked at her. "Then you should have died fighting like a true warrior. Instead you ran like a coward. I hope the Alliance has a policy for deserters, because in the prothean military, the punishment is death." John looked at Javik. "Well the Alliance is diffirent then the protheans. Also she did the smart thing, no real point in dying fighting an enemy that will kill you before you can tke a few out." John said "Also Javik now we have a new team mate"

Javik looked at the commander then to Williams "You are correct Commander." he then turned to Ashley "I am sorry, I hope you can forgive my rude comment." Javik said with sincerity in voice.

Ashely didnt reply and gave Javik a glare. She didnt trust Aliens not matter how nice or sincer they are

An explosion from the other side of the hill captured their attention. "There goes the combat drone." John said as he pressed his finger to the comm button on his helmet. "Jane, report. Any survivors in the settlements?" he asked. "Negative commander. No survivors. Just a shit ton of those aliens. You want us to report to the rendezvous point?" she said. John nodded. "Affirmative. We'll link up with Nihlus and Saren before heading to the evac point. Uploading the navpoint to your hardsuits computer" "Confirmed commander, we'll meet you there. And John . . . be careful." Jane said before the link went silent. John smiled to himself and muttered "I will." before returning his attention to Ashley. "Congratulations Williams, you're part of my team now, we're rendezvousing with the rest of the ground team at near the docks. Move out!"

* * *

**Well that is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Before I sign off I just want to ask all of you a favore. Pleas take a few seconds to a minute to leave a review for the story. They make me happy to keep writing, and it helps my day, also I get feedback and I know what to improve on if you do. I am not saying I will not update if I dont get a certain amount of reviews, I am not gonna hold my story hostage but I would love it if you left something. All reviews are welcome. Also if you have any questions PM me and i will answer it without spoiling the rest of the story.**

**That is all till next time. Blackwolf out.**


End file.
